Random : AkaKuro
by el Cierto
Summary: # 1 Series of drable (or suppossed to be). Mainly Akashi-Kuroko. Random Stories. Each chapter will be different and independent story (maybe :D). Chapter 1 set on Winter Cup Arc. Maybe OOC. Maybe YAOI. :D Apa maksud Akashi menyembunyikan semuanya dari Kuroko? Dan Kenapa Kuroko sangat ingin mengalahkan sang mantan kapten?


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : a very mild hints of YAOI—Gjness—Abalness—OOCness—and many other ugliness (?)**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**

**Set on Winter Cup Arc, kinda AU/AR/Fanon**

**.**

**()_() happy reading ()_()**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semuanya, Akashi?" tanya Midorima, dingin—sedingin hembusan angin musim dingin yang kini membelai tiap helai surai mereka yang saat itu berdiri di balkon sebuah kafe. Mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara—atau tepatnya Midorima menginginkan mereka berbincang sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu, Shintarou?" Akashi malah balik bertanya, datar dengan tatapan yang mengarah jauh ke seberang bawah di mana jalanan berada, dengan lalu lalang orang dan segala jenis kendaraan mengisinya.

Sebentuk tanda perempatan muncul di dahi Midorima, sang pemuda bersurai hijau ini. Meskipun dia sudah biasa dengan kebiasaan Akashi yang suka berteka-teki, namun tetap saja kadang ia tak bisa menoleransi itu.

"Kau tahu benar apa yang aku maksud."

Akashi menoleh sekilas, menatap Midorima untuk sesaat sebelum kembali melempar pandangnya ke arah langit yang berseleret jingga.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Tetsuya."

"Kenapa? Padahal kalau dia tahu, pasti dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Apa kau benar-benar mengatakan itu, Shintarou? Bukankah sejak awal, kau tidak suka Tetsuya."

"B-bukan begitu. Itu 'kan dulu. Meskipun sekarang aku juga tidak menyukainya," _karena dia merebut semua perhatianmu. _Midorima berkata dalam hati,"sebelum dia berkembang dengan _misdirection_-nya. Dan juga sebelum aku tahu rahasia antara kalian berdua."

"Aa ... begitu. Apapun itu, Shintarou, aku tak akan memberitahunya."

"Kenapa, Akashi? Apa kau tidak ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Kuroko?"

"Tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, Shintarou. Karena tidak pernah ada yang namanya hubungan yang kau maksud itu."

"Tsk, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini, Akashi? Sudah sekian tahun berlalu. Kau membiarkannya selama tiga tahun di Teikou dan kini saat kalian akan saling melawan, kau masih ingin menyembunyikan fakta itu?"

"Sudahlah, Shintarou. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, dan aku ingin beristirahat lebih awal. Kau sendiri, bukankah harus bersiap untuk melawan Ryota?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Akashi. Dan soal dengan pertandinganku dengan Kise, itu sudah dapat dipastikan hasilnya. Dengan kondisinya sekarang, menang darinya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan."

"..."

"Jadi, apa aku perlu turun tangan, Akashi? Kau tahu, aku sungguh tidak suka menyimpan rahasia ini dan menyaksikan kalian berdua ..."

Akashi mengangkat satu tangannya, sementara mata heterokromnya menatap tajam. "Cukup, Shintarou. Aku tidak pernah membagi rahasia itu denganmu, kau sendiri yang menjadikan dirimu mengetahuinya. Dan Tetsuya, jika dia tak bisa menyadarinya sendiri, maka aku akan membiarkannya begitu."

"Akashi!"

"Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu, Shintarou. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Midorima menatap tak percaya. Ia tahu sekali Akashi memutuskan 'A' maka tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi 'B', siapapun orangnya dan apapun alasannya.

Dan dengan demikian Midorima Shintarou pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Akashi yang telah kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau tidak bisa menyadarinya, bahwa aku adalah 'orang itu', maka aku tak akan memberitahumu, sampai kapanpun, betapapun aku menginginkannya," gumam Akashi lirih sehingga tak seorang pun akan mendengarnya.

Sementara itu dalam perjalanannya kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap, Midorima menggerundel dalam hatinya. "Tch! Dasar Akashi! Bagaimana dia bisa terus bersandiwara seperti itu. Menjadi sahabat Kuroko namun di saat yang sama juga menjadi orang asing. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi dua orang yang begitu berbeda? Kenapa tidak diberitahunya Kuroko bahwa dialah teman masa kecilnya. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkannya? Gahh! Ini benar-benar merepotkan."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Kuroko baru saja selesai membersihkan diri—sebagai salah satu rutinitas pagi—ketika mendadak ponselnya berdering. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, sang _phantom player_ pun segera meraih benda sewarna rambutnya itu. Sebuah pesan masuk dan kemudian sepasang mata birunya membeliak saat diketahuinya siapa pengirim pesan.

Akashi Seijuurou.

_Come now at H-Cafe, Tetsuya_!

Kuroko menutup kembali ponsel flipnya dengan ekspresi datar yang telah kembali menghias wajahnya. Ia harusnya segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang akan sarapan bersama, namun dengan diterimanya pesan dari mantan kaptennya itu, tidak mungkin ia melakukannya. Karena, ia—seperti halnya anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya—masih terikat dalam sumpah mereka, sehingga ia tak bisa tidak mengacuhkan permintaan, atau tepatnya perintah dari sang pemuda rambut merah yang kini telah menjadi kapten tim Rakuzan—tim yang akan menjadi lawan mereka di final Winter Cup.

Beranjak dari duduknya, Kuroko lalu menuju cermin yang tergantung di dinding dekat lemari tempat Kagami menyimpan baju-bajunya. Yah, dia dan teman-teman setimnya memang menggunakan apartemen Kagami sebagai tempat menginap mereka selama mengikuti Winter Cup. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena minimnya dana yang diberikan sekolah untuk kegiatan klub basket.

Menatap tanpa ekspresi kepada bayangannya sendiri di cermin, Kuroko mengacak rambut sewarna langit musim panasnya yang sudah terkenal dengan _bed-hair_ yang parah itu. Sang bayangan baru saja berbalik dan mulai melangkah ketika pintu kamar mendadak terbuka dan menyembulkan kepala merah, Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami-kun, ohayou gozaimasu." Kuroko menyapa dengan nada super datarnya yang biasa.

"Ohayou. Oh, kau tidur nyenyak sekali eh, Kuroko? Tak biasanya kau paling akhir keluar? Ngomong-ngomong kami semua menunggumu untuk sarapan."

"_Etoo _... Kagami-kun, _sumimasen_. Sepertinya aku tak bisa sarapan bersama pagi ini. Aku harus keluar sebentar."

Kagami yang kini sudah berada di dalam kamar dan berdiri tak jauh di hadapan Kuroko mau tak mau mengernyit heran. "He? Keluar? Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Akashi-kun memanggilku."

"A-Akashi? Setan merah itu? Buat apa dia memanggilmu pagi-pagi begini sementara tak lama lagi kita akan saling bertanding?" Kagami berjengit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya memintaku menemuinya. Sudah ya, Kagami-kun, aku pergi dulu. Tolong katakan pada yang lainnya. Terima kasih."

"Oi! Kuroko!" Kagami ingin menghalangi Kuroko. Firasatnya tidak enak membiarkan bayangannya itu pergi menemui rival mereka. Tetapi kenyataannya Kuroko sudah menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya dan pastinya teman-teman setimnya yang lain juga tidak akan menyadari ketika pemuda beraura transparan itu menyelinap keluar.

"_Kuso!_" Akhirnya Kagami hanya bisa mengumpat kesal sebelum kembali ke ruang makan.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan menerobos keramaian pagi kota Tokyo, Kuroko akhirnya sampai di kafe yang disebutkan Akashi dalam pesannya. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu mendongak menatap bangunan kafe bertingkat tiga dengan arsitektur campuran Jepang-Eropa itu.

Meski dari luar Kuroko tampak biasa—dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi—sebenarnya dalam hati sang pemuda merasa gugup—dan takut. Berhadapan langsung dengan sang mantan kapten dan hanya mereka berdua, selalu membuat Kuroko tidak nyaman. Bukan karena ia membenci pemuda beraura penuh intimidasi itu, justru sebaliknya. Kepada Akashi, Kuroko memiliki perasaan yang lebih dalam dan kuat. Bagaimanapun dia tak akan pernah melupakan bahwa lepas dari segala sikap penuh manipulatifnya, Akashi telah berjasa banyak terhadapnya.

Tak sulit bagi Kuroko menemukan Akashi, karena begitu ia masuk udara langsung terasa berbeda dan begitu ia menoleh ke satu direksi di sudut kiri kafe dekat jendela kaca besar, tampak olehnya sosok sang mantan kapten tengah duduk dengan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Kau membuatku menunggu, Tetsuya," Akashi berkata datar.

"Akashi-kun, _ohayou_ _gozaimasu_." Tak menanggapi perkataan Akashi, Kuroko hanya menyapa datar sebelum kemudian dia duduk di seberang sang pemuda beraura aristokrat itu.

"_Ohayou_." Akashi kemudian mengulurkan daftar menu kepada Kuroko sambil berkata, "Pesan dulu makananmu."

Kuroko menerima daftar menu itu dan meskipun ia sama sekali tidak berminat makan pagi bersama sang mantan kapten, namun dilihatnya juga isi dari daftar makanan dan minuman yang tersedia di kafe tersebut.

"Di sini tidak ada _vanilla shake_, jadi sepertinya aku tidak akan memesan apapun, Akashi-kun."

Salah satu sudut bibir Akashi berkedut menahan senyum akan keantikan sang _phantom player_. "Tentu saja tidak ada, Tetsuya. Itu bukan menu yang baik untuk sarapan. Pesanlah yang lain."

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, tapi tak ada satupun di daftar menu ini yang menarik seleraku."

"Aa, _soo ka?_ Padahal aku telah memilih kafe ini karena tempat ini terkenal dengan rasa dan kualitas dari setiap hidangan yang mereka sajikan. Sayang sekali, Tetsuya."

"Aku harap Akashi-kun segera memberitahuku apa yang ingin Akashi-kun sampaikan kepadaku karena saat ini Kagami-kun dan yang lain sudah menungguku."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu—dan tidak juga akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini sebelum kau memesan makanan." Akashi berkata dengan nada penuh arogansi yang telah Kuroko kenal betul.

"Akashi-kun ...!" Kuroko mulai merasa kesal meskipun ia menjaga nada suaranya tetap datar.

"Tak ada cara lain Tetsuya. Kau harus makan. Atau kau mau aku yang memesankan? Kau tahu kau sekarang ini tampak seperti hantu. Kau tampak begitu lemah. Sudah kuduga pasti mereka sama sekali tak memedulikan makananmu."

"Akashi-kun, mohon jangan melibatkan tim Seirin dalam hal ini."

"Bagaimana aku tak melibatkan mereka, Tetsuya? Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapmu. Menjadikanmu _starter_ dengan kondisimu. Terlalu banyak memeras tenagamu padahal ...," Akashi mendadak berhenti. Seolah ia baru sadar ia hampir saja hilang kendali. Berhadapan dengan Tetsuya selalu membuatnya lebih emosional. "Aa, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kupesan dulu makanan untukmu." Lalu pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu pun memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan nama beberapa makanan yang segera dicatat dengan sigap dan penuh hormat.

Keheningan segera mengisi begitu pelayan pergi dengan membawa daftar pesanan Akashi. Kuroko tertunduk dengan kedua tangan di atas kedua lututnya mengepal.

Hingga kemudian makanan pesanan Akashi selesai dihidangkan pelayan, keheningan masih menyelimuti.

"Kita makan dulu, Tetsuya. _Ittadakimasu_."

Kuroko mau tak mau memakan juga apa yang telah dipesankan sang mantan kapten, betapapun ia tidak menyukainya.

Sesekali, Kuroko melirik Akashi yang seperti biasa selalu makan dengan pelan dan tertata selayaknya para bangsawan yang penuh tata krama. Dan memang demikianlah halnya mengingat Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang putra keluarga ternama yang sejak kecil telah dididik mengenai etika.

"Tetsuya, hari ini kita akan bertemu lagi di lapangan, sebagai lawan. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan dirimu untuk itu?" Akashi mengawali pembicaraan segera setelah mengelap mulutnya.

"Ya, begitulah Akashi-kun."

"Dan apakah kau sudah menemukan maksud perkataanku dulu?"

"Perkataan Akashi-kun yang mana?"

"Alasan kenapa akulah yang menemukanmu ."

Kuroko menggeleng. Ia tahu ia berhutang pada Akashi, namun sekalipun ia tidak suka mantan kaptennya itu mengungkit-ungkit soal itu. Selalu ada rasa tak nyaman, rasa bersalah, sedih dan kecewa juga marah bercampur menjadi satu dan membuatnya sungguh-sungguh tidak enak hati.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kupikir, itu karena kemampuan Akashi-kun untuk bisa melihat apa yang orang lain tak bisa lihat."

"Aa, _soo ka_. Jadi hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranmu?"

"_Hai'_."

Hening.

"Tetsuya, apa kau senang di Seirin?" tiba-tiba Akashi berbicara lagi, dengan topik yang sama sekali tidak Kuroko sangka akan ditanyakan oleh pemuda misterius itu.

"Tentu saja, Akashi-kun. Mereka sangat baik padaku dan semua orang mencintai basket."

"Tetapi mereka terlalu bergantung padamu. Memforsir tenagamu melebihi batas kekuatan fisikmu, Tetsuya. Kau terlalu sering diturunkan. Itu tidak baik untukmu. Kurasa kau sendiri tahu itu."

"Tetapi aku menikmatinya, Akashi-kun. Mereka memercayaiku. Dan ... di Seirin aku bukan hanya sebuah bayangan, namun juga sebagai pemain yang utuh. Kami bekerjasama dengan baik. Hal yang tak pernah kudapatkan selama di Teikou."

Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat demi didengarnya perkataan Kuroko tersebut. Ada kilatan aneh berkelebat di mata heterokromnya. Sebuah emosi yang tak pernah Kuroko lihat hadir di mata itu, seperti campuran antara kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Dan entah mengapa hatinya mendadak menjadi sesak mendapatinya.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya kau tidak menikmati saat-saat kita dulu di Teikou, Tetsuya?"

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun. Tentu saja aku menikmatinya. Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-san ... mereka semua adalah teman-teman yang berharga."

"Lalu aku? Kau tidak menyebutku teman, Tetsuya?"

"Aku ingin, tetapi bukankah Akashi-kun yang tak menginginkannya? Karena bagi Akashi-kun kami adalah pelayan untuk mencapai tujuan Akashi-kun. Bukan begitu?"

"Hnn, itu benar." Akashi tersenyum samar. Bagi Kuroko senyuman itu sebuah senyum yang sangat pahit. Membuatnya semakin sesak melihatnya. Oh ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan sang kapten Rakuzan.

Hening kembali.

Sesaat keduanya kembali terseret dalam keheningan aneh, bahkan dunia seolah berhenti dan tak ada suara apapun selain suara hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing.

"Akashi-kun?" Kali ini Kuroko yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Ya?"

"Jadi, apa maksud Akashi-kun memanggilku kemari?"

Akashi tak langsung menjawab, malah dia memandangi Kuroko yang tampak sekali menghindar untuk menatapnya langsung. Pemuda jenius itu tersenyum lagi, samar seperti sebelumnya. "Jujur, Tetsuya, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa selain ingin menikmati makan pagi denganmu. Tapi tampaknya kau sama sekali tak menikmatinya, ya?"

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, kalau begitu aku sebaiknya kembali sekarang. Permisi." Kuroko beranjak dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi namun pergelangan tangan kanannya lebih dulu dirah Akashi sehingga pemain bayangan itu pun urung melangkah.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Apa kau begitu membenciku Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tercekat. Tak percaya pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar dari seorang yang selalu terkesan manipulatif seperti Akashi.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun bertanya begitu?" _Padahal kurasa kau tahu jawabannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu?_

"Jawab saja, Tetsuya." Akashi melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Kuroko menarik napas pelan, lalu katanya, "Aku tidak tahu. Saat ini yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah bagaimana caranya mengalahkan kalian, Akashi-kun dan tim Rakuzan."

"Oh, begitu. Dan apa kau sudah menemukan caranya?"

"Belum, tapi pasti ada. Bagaimanapun tak ada yang mustahil jika kita berusaha. Karena itu aku—kami akan berusaha sepenuhnya untuk memenangkan pertandingan dan menjadi juara Winter Cup."

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Tetsuya. Kuakui kalian memang mengagumkan tapi untuk bisa mengalahkan kami, itu terlalu cepat 100 tahun, kau tahu."

"Tidak. Aku yakin. 100% yakin bisa melakukannya. Kami pasti bisa mengalahkan kalian. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Akashi-kun karena ..."

"Karena apa, Tetsuya? Karena kau sangat membenciku? Sebaiknya begitu, Tetsuya. Benci aku dengan seluruh hatimu. Kalau tidak, kau akan bernasib sama seperti Shintarou. Dia tak cukup membenciku sehingga dia kalah. Meskipun bukan berarti dia akan menang jika membenciku. Hanya saja kuberitahu, Tetsuya, untuk dapat mengalahkan aku, kau harus—**harus benar-benar menganggapku sebagai musuh yang sangat kau benci**." Akashi memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya, yang sukses membuat Kuroko terbeliak tak percaya, untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu.

"Aku akan benar-benar mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku untuk mengalahkan Akashi-kun. Dan aku pasti bisa. Tetapi bukan karena aku membenci Akashi-kun ... justru sebaliknya. **Aku ingin mengalahkan Akashi-kun, karena aku sayang pada Akashi-kun.**"

Akashi yang selalu berwajah dingin itu tak pelak terbeliak, terkejut oleh perkataan terakhir Kuroko. "Tetsuya?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Permisi, Akashi-kun." Kali ini Kuroko berhasil pergi tanpa terhalang lagi. Sukses meninggalkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou terpaku di tempat duduknya. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, Kuroko kembali membalikkan badannya dan berkata lantang dengan nada yang tak sedatar biasanya.

"Akashi-kun, karena aku akan benar-benar melawanmu dengan seluruh kekuatanku, aku ingin Akashi-kun juga mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan. Jangan bermain seperti saat Akashi-kun melawan Midorima-kun."

"Tetsuya?" Akashi seperti tak percaya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa di lapangan, Akashi-kun." Lalu sang bayangan pun melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kafe.

"Tetsuya ... kuharap kau bisa membuktikan kata-katamu." Sang pemuda bersurai merah itu memejamkan matanya sesaat sementara bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat.

Di lain pihak, Kuroko yang berlari kembali menuju apartemen Kagami pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat langka hadir dari seorang yang dikenal minim ekspresi seperti dirinya. Tak hanya itu, rona merah juga menyapu kedua belah pipi Kuroko yang biasanya pucat. Juga binar keyakinan yang sangat kuat memancar di sepasang iris biru mudanya.

_Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu, Akashi-kun. Sekali ini aku akan merenggut kemenangan darimu, sehingga kau akan bisa menghargainya. Sehingga kita semua bisa bermain basket karena kita mencintainya._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**pojok ocehan author (poa) : oke, ini fanfik kedua saya di fandon KnB Indo, atau ketiga di fandom KnB. Yeah ... gaje bin abal dan typo juga eyd kacau maybe. Sambal gula atapun cuka seperti biasa, ditampung dengan senang hati :D**


End file.
